The Broken Rule
by Lys Dis
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are mermaids who just want to have feet and little did they know they would fall for humans on their little adventure to the shore. Good thing its not a rule...oh wait. Suck at summaries give it a try. Original Pairings.
1. The Watchers

The Broken Rule

**New Story, New Story! I have to be honest this has only been on my mind for a second and then next thing I know I have the computer on my lap and I'm typing. But anyway I just wanted to say/type if you're a fan and have read any of my other stories I hope you enjoy this one as well. RRB's are regular teenagers and PPG's are mermaids!**

Tittle: The Watchers

Declaimer: I clam nothing but the idea and some OC's that will be in here. If you want to be an OC PM me, I love new OCs!

Come on where are they? The longer they take the shorter we get to watch. The teen mermaid swam out of the underwater castle that she lived in, in search for her sisters.

"Sorry were late!" Two other mermaids swam toward the first their long hair floating around them. "Octi got stuck in a net!" the blond hair, blue eyed mermaid frowned, the octopus was a good friend of hers and they've been friends for years. This wasn't the first time 'Octi' got caught in a net but it hurt her every time it happens.

"But he's ok. Thanks for asking Buttercup." the red haired pink eyed mermaids sass swam right off Buttercup's shoulders, no she didn't really care all that much about the stupid octopus but she knew her sister cared and that's all that really mattered.

The third and last triplet smiled her green eyes lighting up as her long black hair swam around her. "I know what would make you feel better!"

Both Buttercups' sisters raised an eyebrow an unasked question forming.

"Watching!" Both Buttercups' sisters' eyes lite like a candle, Watching was one of the things the triplets could do all day and not get bored.

"Let's go!" Blossom, the red headed sister shouted quickly making her way up to the surface of the water. Bubbles the blue eyes sister right behind her, buttercup trailing behind making sure no one saw them leave. It didn't take long before all three made it to the surface taking in the smell of fresh hair.

**Bubbles' POV**

"Ah FEET!" I squealed. My sisters and I were hiding behind a huge rock on the far side of the beach watching as humans walked and ran around.

Blossom's tail splashed in the water as she watched the humans. "I want feet!" she whined.

"Don't we all? But we can't, remember the legend?" Buttercup shook her head in disapproval.

"But what if it's not true? Then we wasted all these years hiding behind a stupid rock!"

"And what if it is true, than what!?" I frowned I hated when my sisters fight but it happens quite a lot. Our biggest weakness is feet but, the legend. Long story short the legend states that a long time ago a mermaid went to the shore and someone spotted her. That someone just so happened to be a scientist. The scientist tested her and tested her and then the scientist acted as if he felt bad and let the mermaid swim home only to follow her and then capture all her friends and family killing them all with his bare hands. How he managed to do that was beyond me.

"Bubbles what do you think?" Blossom asked with pleading eyes. Blossom was the smartest one but feet always clouded her judgment.

"It doesn't matter what I think, were not going over there." After I said that I swam away not wanting to talk anymore. I want feet I want to go over there but I can't I'm just too scared. One day though, one day my sisters and I are going over to the shore it's in our coral list. I ran my fingers through my long blond hair and down to feeling my long light blue tail with navy blue fins. I love my tail but having feet, as in two of them! It just always has been a dream. I know curiosity killed the cat… but what about the mermaid?

**Blossom's POV**

"Since when are you afraid to do anything?" I mumbled looking over at a bunch of teenagers playing with a beach ball throwing it back and forth.

"I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for you and Bubbles! I want feet as much as you do but it's not worth losing my family over!" Buttercup said pulling my arm forcing me to look at her.

"Hey I'm the oldest, that's supposed to me my speech." I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Yeah by two minutes. Somebody call the sharks!" Buttercup snorted.

"Talk to the tail." I said moving my tail in front of Buttercup's face a small smile making its way on my face.

"Finally something that listens!" Buttercup said a big smile on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I splashed water on her and she laughed out loud and splashed me back.

"Let's go see if Bubbles is ok." I said catching my breath from all of the splashing.

"And we can tell her the good news!" Buttercup said moving her hair to the other side of her shoulder.

"What good news?" I questioned looking up at the sky for a split second checking the time.

"If yall promise to stay together…we can go to the shore." Buttercup nodded.

A big smile covered my face. "Really! Thank you so much Buttercup! Oh and by the way I was gonna go with or without you." I said a smirk on my face. Buttercup shook her head and we both swam back to the castle we call home.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where have you been?" Neptune our father asked my sisters and I as we ate dinner.

I shrugged while I swallowed the crab meat. "Bubbles didn't tell you? Octi got caught in a net again." I watched as Bubbles frowned at the memory.

"Oh daddy, what if one day I'm not with him and they capture him for good? I don't know what I'd do without Octi."

"Oh sweetie don't panic your little friend will be fine, he only acts dumb around you." Dad chuckled at the last part rubbing Bubbles back my mom rubbing her forearm.

After dinner my mom and dad went off to their room to sleep and I turned to my sisters a mischief smirk on my face.

"We leave tonight!"

**I hope you guys like it. I haven't seen a mermaid fic and a while so I thought why not? Please Review!**


	2. Friends with Feet

The Broken Rule

**Oh My Gosh you guys are unbelievably awesome! *fan girl scream!* SHOUT OUT to EVERYONE who reviewed! And a special shout out to xXDannii101Xx aka Danny! You'll know why she has a special shout out by the end of this chapter! Ok now it's time to be serious. This story is going great but my other ones are not. Before for I began with the story I just want to say that I'm not going to continue my other stories until I have at least 5 review and the same goes to this one so please if you are a fan of my other stories and you know you haven't reviewed PLEASE save my story and just simply review. Ok now back to the fun, STORY TIME!**

Title: Friends with Feet.

**Nobodies POV**

The sun was setting and the three teen mermaids made their way toward the surface leaving their beloved word behind for a unknown one…one with feet. The three mermaids were getting closer and closer to land their heart beat quickened, they've never felt such excitement before.

"I've never noticed how far the shore was." Bubbles huffed as she and her sisters speed through the ocean.

"It's only because we're excited, we should be there in a minute." Blossom reassured an excited smile on her face.

Once the triplets got as close enough to shore they popped their head over the surface of the water.

"Now for the hard part." Buttercup sighed turning to her sisters. Both Bubbles and Blossom nodded in agreement. They were on a thin line; this was their last chance to go back to chicken out or to take their first steps.

"Are we ready?" Blossom asked her arms rose to pull herself up on the sand. Buttercup wasted no time to pull herself up along with Blossom but Bubbles' mind was somewhere else… as in underwater. Bubbles' tail was floating on the surface but her waist up was in the water saying her farewells to Octi. She wanted him to come so bad but she knew it wouldn't be safe for him; unfortunately he doesn't grow legs on dry land.

"Bye Octi I love you, stay away from the nets ok, promise me. Oh and don't tell daddy anything, if you do I'll know!" Bubbles waved one last time before surfacing just too forced back down underwater.

"Buttercup! Bubbles whined only to see a blond boy with navy blue eye bubbles (goggles). His cheeks were puffed holding her breath which Bubbles didn't understand but as soon as he saw Bubbles she cheeks deflated and bubbles came out his mouth.

In alert Bubbles started to swim to the surface pulling the boy up with her as he tried to fight her away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The blond boy fell backwards.

Two other human boys ran over causing the yells to get three times as loud.

"Bubbles?" Both her sisters called swimming over to her exposing themselves to humans.

"Wait, wait!" Blossom yelled waving her arms around trying to get their attention. Not a moment later the boys calmed down.

"Please don't yell someone might hear you." Bubbles frowned.

"M-mermaids?" The blond stuttered. "You see them to right?" The blond continued to question pointing at the mermaid triplets and facing the two other boys they were about a foot behind them.

"Yeah I do Boom." The red headed boy said and the black haired one just nodded.

"Well um Boom, could you help us out of the water before anyone sees?" Bubbles asked moving closer to the boys. Boom hesitated at first but seeing his red headed brother walk forward Boom soon followed.

Boom picked up Bubbles, the red headed brother picked up Blossom and lastly the black haired brother picked up Buttercup.

Once the girls were out of the water and on the dry beach sand their tails seemed to almost glow as their gills, and fins started to disappear and their tails separated into two legs, at the end of their legs was something new except for a fin they had feet.

The merma-I mean girls squealed in excitement they always wanted to walk on the beach like they say the others do and now they finally could.

The three boys turned away their face turning red for a reason that was unknown to the girls.

"I like ice-cream yes I do, I have ice cream how bout you? Boys would you like some ice cream too? Cause I got something sweet for you." A girl a girl sang up to the boys holding a four piece cup holder. The girl looked at the boys faces and then behind them to see three naked confused girls. She blinked before tossing them three towels so that they could cover themselves.

"Ok um, this isn't a nude beach. I'm sorry for the confusion." Her statement come out more like a question because she herself was confused but not confused enough to let her ice cream melt.

"What's this for?" Buttercup asked holding the green towel that was thrown at her in the air.

"We shouldn't talk here the red haired boy said wrapping the towel around Blossom the correct way is brothers doing the same.

The group of seven teenagers walked farther down the beach making sure they were out of earshot which was easy considering the sun was just about going down and no one was at the beach.

Once they got to their destination the red haired boys introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Brick and these are my brothers Boomer, Butch and our best friend Danny."

"I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup." Brick nodded.

"You guys want ice cream? It was a buy four get one free, I was hoping to get seconds but I guess…"

"No were fine." Bubbles dismissed for both her sisters. "But do you have any of those?" Bubbles asked licking her lips and pointing to an orange object.

"You mean a crab? Isn't that cannibalism?" Brick asked his eyes narrowing.

"That's only if she's a fish. Sorry guys he's usually the smart one." Danny said shrugging her shoulders. Boomer smiled on how lost his friend was.

"Oh Buttercup, could you make that one?" Blossom asked pointing to the one that was casually walking in front of them.

"Doesn't it take a long time to cook?" Butch asked sitting down next to the girls.

**Buttercup's POV**

I picked up crab and laid it on its back so it wouldn't get away. I balled up my fist and steam started to come out of the crab. Heat is my mermaid power, with a simply ball of my fist depending on how hard I focused I could dry a shark from the inside out. My sisters have mermaid powers as well Bubbles has the power of water and Blossom has the power ice.

"Whoa holy shhhh!" Danny yelled falling off the rock she was on and falling to the sandy floor.

"Is that one of the perks?" Boomer asked as he watched me break the crab into three pieces.

I nodded stuffing some crab meat into my mouth.

"Why is everyone just sitting here like they didn't just see that? What the hell did I miss?" Danny was obviously starting to freak out.

"Were Mermaids." I said swallowing the last of my crab meat.

"Yeah and I'm 'Loch Ness Monster'." Danny said rolling her eyes.

Bubbles gasped in excitement. "You must be related Mausi! She's great." I rolled my eyes standing up and tightening the towel thing around me. Bubbles wasn't really the brightest blub in the bunch when it came to sarcasm. Blossom looked up at me with a confused glance.

"We should start going, we need to find somewhere to stay." Blossom nodded and stood up to pulling Bubbles with her.

"Wait! You could stay with us?" Boomer stated and asked at the same time not bothering to make sure his brothers were ok with it. He knew his parents wouldn't mind because they're not even home and they won't be for at least another two months.

"Yeah ok I'll go pack a bag." Danny said throwing away her last ice cream cup.

"You're coming to? All the boys asked at once.

"Do you really think I'll let you three perverts stay in a house alone with naked girls? I think not." And with that Danny walked away picking up all of her beach supplies well they boys just slumped their shoulders.

"Is she like, your sea sitter?" Blossom asked looking up at the boys in front of her.

**Ok hope you guys like there were some funny moments again thanks for the reviews you guys are AWESOMLY AWESOME!**


	3. The Castle

The Broken Rule

**Ok I really need to learn how to schedule writing the new chapter I am doing a horrible job I am very sorry. But I'm making and I hope you all are ready for the third chapter.**

Title: The Castle

**~~Brick's POV~~**

"WOW!" The girls awed at our house, I mean my parents make a good living but I didn't think our house was that great. It was a simple two floor home but it was longer than average, our house had six rooms one for each of my brothers myself, Danny, my parents and lastly a guest room that grandma usually uses when she visits.

"Your castle is beautiful!" Bubbles cheered a wide smile on her face. Boomer nodded as I walked up the steps and unlocked the door holding it so that the ladies walked in first. Danny walked past me narrowing her eyes at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Come on girls I have some extra clothes upstairs that I could lend you." Danny said pointing upstairs most likely meaning her room. Danny is a really close friend of the family so much as though she basically lives here, not only does she have her own room which also use to be a guest room but she also has her own key. Danny spends mostly all of her time here, her parents' job has a lot to do with traveling so it was usual, and my parents on the other hand just went on a special vacation let's just say my mom wants another kid and the only way that happens is if they go away for a few weeks I shivered at the thought.

I sighed looking over at my brothers as we dropped on the couch as Butch turns on the television.

"Well this is fun." I said sarcastically.

"Well that's just tonight tomorrow we could go to the mall and the girls can buy their own clothes and everything will be fine." Boomer shrugged simply.

"Wait! Am I the only one that's still stuck on the fact that they're mermaids?" Butch asked amazed that no one was talking about that particular fact.

"No, in fact I want to see it again." I said looking up at the ceiling which just so happens to be where Danny's room is and Boomer nodded in agreement.

"While I said am I the only one still thinking about it, I don't want to see them like that again because than I would want to tell people but of course I can't because if I did than things will get all complicated and people will want to take pictures and who know how… Butch stopped talking shaking his head as Boomer laughed.

"I told you, you ramble!"

"I don't ramble it just when I have a thought I just… Shut up Boomer!"

**~~Nobodies POV (With the girls) ~~**

"I don't like clothes, they're itchy." Buttercup whined pulling the shirt she just put on back off.

"I swear, how many times are you going to flash me Buttercup?" Danny said rolling her eyes turning to find something more comfortable for Buttercup.

"Yeah it's really weird, I saw some people walking around without a shirt. Blossom said pulling the shirt she had on up flashing off her stomach to lessen the chafe.

"Correction sweetie, you saw men walking around shirtless it's different with them they don't have boobs and have to wear bras."

"I don't know about all this bra business but I like this dress!" Bubbles finally spoke holding up one of Danny's simple navy blue dresses.

Danny growled under her breath "last year's play of Annie."

Blossom glanced at Danny weirdly before walking over to Bubbles pulling a white shirt and black skinny jeans on her legs as Bubbles pulled the dress on and Buttercup pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Now can we go play?" Bubbles asked walking toward the door of Danny's bedroom.

"No now it's time to eat, I'm hungry." Buttercup said walking behind Bubbles, Blossom not far behind.

The girls walked downstairs walking over and sitting on the large sectional couch along with the boys.

"You guys look nice." Boomer complimented dragging his eyes away from the television long enough to skim the girls outfits.

"Thanks, but let's get to the point at hand what's with all the undergarments?" Bubbles asked repeating the word Danny has used moments ago.

The boys' heads snapped over to the girls and Danny giggled nervously.

"Girls, what happens in Danny's room stays in Danny's room!"

Bubbles shrugged before moving her pointer finger around so that a circular shape of water came out of the glass that Boomer was holding and moved it so that it landed in her mouth.

"Ok, I'll have to get use to that." Boomer mumbled looking back at the TV.

…

…

"So, can we go back to the beach now, I want to play in the water." Blossom said playing with the hem of the white shirt she was wearing.

"No that's too much we have a pool out in the back but you guys just got dressed how about we just order out and watch TV for the rest of the night." Brick suggested reaching for his cell phone.

"What's that? Buttercup asked eyebrow rose pointing to the phone in Bricks hand.

"That's a cellphone; you use it to call people." Butch explained but it wasn't enough for Bubbles.

"Can't you just swi- I mean walk to them?"

Boomer shrugged "It's not always convenient."

"First this castle now cellphones what else is there flying fish!" Blossom announced annoyed.

Brick chuckled under his breath; flying fish is called an airplane Blossom.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter like I wrote before I'm going to try to better update my stories please Review!**


	4. Lost then Found

The Broken Rule

**Ok so I'm back for a new chapter and I do hope that you enjoy it I had a bit of a writer's block not being about to open up a document so I can began writing but I'm here now and hopfully you enjoy the chapter… I said that already. Ok yeah R&R**

Title: Crap!

Danny stretched her legs out before shifting to one side to the other slowly blinking her eyes looking over her shoulder to see if her 'guest' were still where they were before turning her attention back on the calling that was sleep.

…

…

Danny quickly sat up in her bed her eyes wide as she looked around her one populated room.

"Girls? Blossom… Bubbles… Buttercup…? The longer Danny spoke the higher and squeaker her voice became.

"How do you lose three teenage mermaids?" Danny mumbled to herself standing from her bed and walking into the hallway and knocking on the three doors across from her room and scratching her left arm in nervousness.

Brick was the first to walk out of his room fully dressed with the light on in his room, then came Boomer walking out of his room the lights off rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and last but not least Butch who just groaned not even bothering to open his door or even get out of bed.

"Hey guys, so um… what happened yesterday?" Danny knew that they really did befriend mermaids the day before but didn't want to admit that she may or may not have lost them.

"Danielle?" Boomer dragged her full name on his eyebrow rose the sleep completely gone from his system.

"I'm not saying I lost them, but they were there when went to sleep… and now they're not."

"Damn it Danny!" Brick huffed fist balled out of frustration. Danny huffed herself crossing her arms over her chest avoiding eye contact with both her 'brothers'.

"Butch get your ass out here we have to find the girls!" Brick yelled banging on Butch's door and disappearing down the steps. Boomer sighed before walking back into his room closing the door behind him.

Danny turned to go back into her room but stopped when she heard another door open.

"What time is it?" Butch asked stretching out his limbs and scratching his head.

"Um 9:30." Danny replied simply looking over at him leaning on the wall next to her bedroom door.

"9:30! That the F-"

"Stop complaining and get dressed we have to find three teenage mermaids." Boomer said walking out of his room and down the steps not even bothering to look Butch's way.

"I'll get dressed when I feel like it." Butch mumbled closing his door and walking down stairs with black pajama pants and no shirt. Danny just rolled her eyes at Butch before following him down stairs also not bothering to change clothes.

"They seemed pretty smart they should have the common sense not to do anything stupid." Boomer stated only half worried about the whereabouts of the three.

"Boom, less than twenty-four hours ago was the first time they wore clothes, I'm not worried about where they are but what their wearing." Danny said remembering all of their comments and complaints that they kindly shared with her about the stupid idea of clothes.

"Hmmm good point, Danny, Boom, and I are gonna head to the beach to see if they went back there. And Butch, you… lay on the couch and fall back to sleep, great." Brick stated like a true leader. With that said everyone looked over at Butch's sleeping form.

"Shouldn't someone stay here to look through the house because apparently he isn't going to do it." Boomer said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll stay, I'm not dressed anyway so." Danny shrugged as the boys made their way outside and got into one of the 'family' cars pulling off without looking back.

Danny huffed before walking over to her sleeping brother pulling the pillow from under his head making his head fall to the couch.

"What time is it?" Butch groaned for the second time within twenty minutes.

"A little after two." Danny replied casually lied plopping on the couch on Butch's back.

"What! No it isn't!" Butch jumped up off the couch taking Danny with him, we have to go out of the house its summer we have to go!"

"Yeah we do, but first we have to go find the girls! Hurry we're losing precious time!" Danny continued to play along.

"I'll check down here you go check upstairs come on housel!" Danny nodded quickly chuckling to herself when she ran upstairs to look for the girls. Once Danny was upstairs and out of sight a smirk slowly appeared on Butch's face.

"Sucker!" Butch grinned walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda before walking outside in the backyard to but his feet in the built in pool that his brothers, his dad and him built from scratch.

As Butch made his way out of the back door the pool slowly coming into view a sight that could make anyone jump out of their boots caught Butch's attention making him… jump out of his socks.

"What the FUCK!" Butch yelled out dropping the recently opened can of soda. Not only did he get Danny to come running to see what happened but also three certain girl came runni-swimming to see what happened.

_Swimming? Wait what?_

"Wait, were you guys here the whole time?" Danny asked sending a quick text to Brick and Boomer stating that they found the girls.

"Yeah sorry, it was hard to sleep with legs I don't know how you do it." Blossom shrugged swimming backwards in the cool water.

Before anyone could reply or even before the boys had the chance to make it back home from the beach the clear hot sky was while no longer clear. It started to rain a hot summer rain that no one likes to get stuck in.

"Oh no, he knows!" all three girls whispered looking up at the dark gloomy sky with instant frowns.

**Who knows what? What's with the summer rain? Want to know the answer? Stay tune.**

**This chapter was long overdue and kind of just a fill in chapter so sorry for that I'll try to do better with my updates. REVIEW!**


End file.
